Cat's Big Adventure
by Lunadeath1
Summary: Mia, a black cat, is on an adventure of seeing the entire world. So when she meets Luffy she joins his crew for the Big Adventure of her life. Sorry Summary sucks atm. XD Chapters will be updated slowly.
1. Chapter 1

Flying high in the sky, a small black cat with wings could be seen flying happily. "I love being free!" the cat shouted. Flying loops and zigzag, it laughed until it started to get a cramp in its wings.

"Oh crap!"

Falling, the cat screamed in fear. ' _Oh no, I'm done for! This can't be happening!'_ Down, down, it went until it smacked onto something really hard with its head. It tumbled and started rolling. The cat tried to stop, but whatever it hit made it see stars. Just when it finally stop, it soon feels something poking at it before feeling hands lifting it up from its sides. "Hey Coby! Look, it's a cat!" said a voice. "Huh? It is, but I've never seen a cat with wings before," said another voice, whom the cat thought that maybe that was Coby. Once the stars disappeared, the cat shook its head before opening its sapphire blue eyes to stare at the person holding it. Before it, was a boy with deep black eyes, a scar under his left eye, and black hair with a straw hat upon his head. He also wore a red vest and blue denim pants with sandals. There was also another boy next to him but he was a bit pudgy then the boy before it. He had pink hair with glasses and wearing a white shirt with blue pants. Blinking, the cat spoke, "May you please let me go?" Instead of doing it as it says, they both screamed, "It talked!" The cat squeezed its eyes shut with its ears flatten on its head. "Shut up! You guys don't need to yell!" it yelled. The boy, who was holding it, laughed, "This is awesome! Hey, can you say something else?" Just when the cat was about to respond, a gruff voice interrupted, "What the heck hit me?" Both of the boys turned their attention to the voice while the cat strained its neck to look behind it. What it saw was a fat lady holding a really huge spiked club. Beside her were some evil looking men who looks like they might be her followers or crewmen. "Who's the fatty?" asked the cat. Everyone gaped in horror at what the cat said except the boy with the straw hat. He just laughed. "Luffy! It isn't funny especially since it's Alvida that the cat just insulted," said the boy with pink hair. Smiling, the boy name Luffy ignored him, "You're funny cat. How about you join my crew?"

"Crew?"

Feeling a heated glare, all three of them look and saw that Alvida was furious. Tightening her hold on her club, she brought it up and swung downwards at them, "How dare you call me fat!" Closing its eyes tightly, the cat thought that they were goners until it suddenly felt a huge wind pressure, as if something or someone pulled it out of Alvida's strike. Opening an eye, its eyes widen in shock when it saw itself and Coby in midair while still being held in Luffy's arm. The cat tried to find how they suddenly got into the air until its eyes almost popped out of its sockets when it saw Luffy's arm really stretched out. When his arm retracted back to its normal length, the cat stared in bewilderment, "What exactly are you?" Grinning, Luffy answered, "I'm Monkey D Luffy. I ate the Gum-Gum fruit and I'm the one who's going to be King of the Pirates." Looking at him in wonderment, the cat didn't know when they got back onto the ship. Feeling him put Coby and itself down, he cracked his knuckles, "Now, to get rid of ugly here." Pulling a fist and stretching his arms as far as he could behind him, he instantly pulled it forward, "Gum-gum Pistol!" Alvida dodged his fist and swung her club at him, but Luffy managed to dodge. "Come on men! Let's get the other two for Lady Alvida!" yelled one of the crewmen. A war cry was soon heard before all of them charged at Coby and the cat with swords in hand. Luffy dodged another swing from Alvida before looking back as he see the men surrounding them and swung their swords, "Coby! Cat!"

"It's okay. We're fine."

Looking up, he saw the cat, holding a very scared Coby by the back of his shirt in its mouth, in mid air. They were high away from the ship where none of the crewmen can touch them. Smiling, Luffy exclaimed, "Good job Cat!" Facing back at Alvida, he stretched both of his arms behind him, "Now Gum-Gum," Just like a rubber band, his arms quickly snapped right in front of him, "Bazooka!" Alvida didn't have time to dodge the attack. It hit her full force, making her flying straight off the ship. The crewmen gaped at what happened, "L-lady Alvida was defeated." They all still gaped until suddenly, canons were being fired at them. The impact started rocking the boat back and forth. Trying to see where the firing was coming from, the cat could see three Marine ships closing in fast. "I-it's the Marines," said Coby, with a wide smile on his face. "Hey Coby! Now you can go over there and join them!" Luffy yelled out, holding his hat down on his head while smiling at them. Coby was going to accept until the cat spoke up, "But you're on a pirate ship. How exactly are you going to join without them thinking that you might be one of them?" When the cat didn't get a response back, it tried to look down at him but failed when he started to flail, "I can't believe I forgot about that! If the Navy finds me on Alvida's ship, they'll think that I'm one of them and my dream of becoming a marine will be nothing!"

"H-hey! Stop moving around so much! I won't be able to hold onto you! You'll-" the cat was cut off when Coby's flailing arms smacked it in the face, making it let go of his shirt. His scream could be heard while he was falling and Luffy was just watching from the boat, laughing. Shaking its head from the smack, the cat immediately flew down and grabbed Coby by the back of his shirt again. He had tears running down his face when he thought that he was a goner.

"Come on you two! Let's get going!" Luffy yelled out. The both of them watched as Luffy ran to the other side of where the crewmen were, where they're trying to defend their ship from the Navy, and jumped into a boat that was already lowered. They both watched as he and the boat drifted a bit further from the ship. Gently putting a level headed Coby down onto the boat next to Luffy, the cat flew over to the other side of him. "So, are you going to join my crew or what?" Luffy asked. Turning to look at him, the cat stared in wonderment. It has never seen anything or anyone like him before. He was so positive and always full of energy that it would probably make anyone join his crew. Though a bit annoying at times. Thinking for a minute or two it smiled, "Sure! I'm on an adventure to make great memories, so why not." Laughing, Luffy threw his arms over his head, "Alright! I finally got my first crewmate!"

"By the way."

They both turned their attention to Coby, "We never did got your name." Flapping its wings twice, the cat tilt its head, "I don't have a name." Coby looked at it in surprise, "Really? Why not?" It shrugged, "Didn't see the reason to have one." Confused, Coby spoke, "Well, we can't really call you cat forever." Smiling, Luffy exclaimed, "Okay, you're name will be Meat!" The cat slapped its tail on his forehead, "No thanks." Coby chuckled, "Well, what gender are you?"

"I'm a female."

"Okay, then how about the name Patty?" said Coby, adjusting his glasses. She stuck out her tongue, "No way." Frowning, Coby started to think a bit more, "Leah?" She shook her head.

"Phinney?"

She shook her head again.

"Then how about Rachel?"

She stared at him, "You really suck at names."

"Well at least I try," Coby grumbled. "Alright I got it!" said Luffy, gaining both of their attention, "You're name will be Mia!" "That's not a bad name Luffy. What do you think?" said Coby, looking at the cat. Saying the name over and over in her head, the cat started to like it. Smiling, the cat nodded, "Yeah, I really like that name the best." Smiling with excitement, Luffy pointed out in front of him, "Alright, now that I have my first crewmate, let's set sail to the nearest island!" Adjusting his glasses, Coby spoke, "Well, from what I can tell, where we are when I was still a chore boy for Alvida, we should be close to the island call Shell Town." Mia started thinking out loud, "I remember passing that island. It also has a Navy base there doesn't it?" Coby nodded, "Yeah there is."

"Oh okay then."

She flew over to Luffy and plopped herself down onto his shoulder, "Well, since it's going to take us awhile I'm going to take a small nap. Hope that's okay with you Luffy since I'm using your shoulder and all." He smiled, "That's fine." Smiling back, she slowly close her eyes and nuzzle her face a bit at the crook of his neck before instantly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mia, wake up," said Luffy, rubbing a finger on her forehead between her eyes. The rubbing felt so nice that Mia's nose twitched a bit before slowly opening her eyes. She groggily looked at Luffy, who was smiling at her, before turning her head the other way to yawn. Pawing her eyes, she asked, "We're there already?" His smile got bigger, "Yup!" Fully awake, Mia looked around and saw that they really are on the island. They were ported at a small harbor, which looked more like a dock than a harbor. She heard some rustling and turned her head to see Coby tying a rope from their boat to a post. "We're here! The marine base city," Luffy exclaimed, instantly jumping out of the boat with Mia still on his shoulders. Coby smiled, a bit weary. With that said, they all started walking into the town. Mia looked around in amazement of all the shop and food vendors, people buying what they need or want from them, that was out and about while listening to both Luffy and Coby talk. "Luffy seriously, you're out of your mind if you think the right thing to do is get this guy to join you," said Coby, trying to keep up with Luffy's pace. "Well I haven't made up my mind yet, I've got to see if he's a good guy," Luffy replied, not slowing down for Coby at all.

"He's in prison because he's obviously not!"

Mia tilted her head, confused on whom they were talking about. Luffy grabbed a pear from a fruit vendor before taking a bite out of it. He munched on it while holding the fruit in front of Mia's face. She smiled and gladly took a small bite before Luffy turned to the vendor lady, flipping a coin to her. Payment for the fruit. "Hey, Is that guy Zoro around here somewhere?" asked Luffy. They all gasped and yelped in fright. Confused, the three turned their heads to see all of the townspeople backed away as far as they could, staring at them in fear. "Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here, okay?" Coby whispered. Mia tilt her head, "Who's he?" Coby looked at her, "That's right. I forgot that you were asleep when I was talking about it to Luffy. Well, you see, Roronoa Zoro is a swordsman. But not just that, he's also a Pirate bounty hunter." Not seeing anything wrong, she asked, "So? What's so bad about that?" He frighteningly looked at her, "What's bad is that he could take down any strong bounty that he finds no matter who or what they are." Mia hummed in thought. "Let's head to the base and check it out. You want to be a marine right?" Luffy asked as he starts to head his way to the base. "Well, of course, I do Luffy, but I really don't think I'm ready just yet. From what I heard, the man in charge of this base is named Captain Morgan." They heard some yelped and frighten shouts again. Turning their head, they saw all of the townspeople back away from them again, frightened at the mentioned name. Luffy broke the quiet atmosphere by bursting out laughing while continuing to walk again, "This town is such a weird place."

Coby frowned, "That was odd. I mean I understand if they're scared of Zoro but why would they flip when I mention the marine captain's name?"

He turned to look back ahead of him, making Mia turn her head to look at him.

"I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this," said Coby.

"Maybe they were all jumping around for the fun of it," said Luffy, not being concerned at all as usual. Coby looked at him, "And how would that make any sense."

"Well, whatever the reason is, we can always find out about it later," said Mia, turning to look back ahead.

They all stopped when they finally reached the entrance to the Marine Base, "This looks like the place," said Luffy, smiling at the Marine base in front of him. Mia smiled, nodding, "Yup." Coby was smiling with tears in his eyes, "I made it." He then put an arm over his eyes so not to show his tears, "This is where you and I part ways Luffy, Mia. We didn't have long together but, huh?" He stopped when he heard Luffy grunt. He put his arm down to see that Luffy was already climbing the wall just to see over. Mia looked at Luffy, still on his shoulder, watching him as he struggled. She wondered why until he answered her unspoken question, "Where's the foothold?" They both heard Coby frantically yelling at them, more specifically to Luffy then to her, "Get down from there! What are you doing? They'll see you!" When Luffy finally got his footing, both him and Mia looked, ignoring Coby.

"Now where's this demon?" Luffy asked, trying to find him.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open. He's probably tucked down in a prison cell below ground," said Coby, still down on the ground. Ignoring him, they both kept on looking until they spotted a tied up person on a post in the middle of the empty field. "There he is! I'm gonna get closer." Luffy shouted before getting off the wall and running towards where they both saw Zoro tied up.

While Luffy was trying to climb the wall, Mia jumped off of his shoulder and landed perfectly onto it. She looked at the tied up man before looking down at the two. When Luffy finally got on the wall, he pouted, "No fair Mia, you jumped off my shoulder to see him before I could." She smiled, "Sorry Luffy."

"Coby look!" Luffy shouted when he finally got to see the guy. Coby looked at him once he climbed, "Ugh, I'm telling you he's not-" He stopped in mid sentence when he too has finally spotted Zoro. Wondering why Coby was so quiet, she turned her head to see the reason. He had a really frightened look upon his face.

"What's up Coby?" Mia asked.

He looked at her, "T-that's definitely him. With the bandana over his head and the Haramaki around his waist. I-it's him. It's Roronoa Zoro." When he confirmed who the tied up guy is, Mia looked at Zoro. He was all tied up on a cross post. She wondered why he wore a bandana on his head. ' _Probably to keep him from getting a sunburn,'_ thought Mia.

They stared at Zoro for a while until Luffy spoke, pointing at him, "If we untie those ropes, he can just walk away."

"Oh don't be such an idiot Luffy! There's no telling what a man like him will do if you let him go! He might just kill all three of us!" Coby yelled.

Luffy smiled, "Don't worry, I'm strong. I can protect us." Coby made a frightened face with tears flowing down. Mia giggled at how funny Coby's face was looking right now.

"Hey, you two."

Coby screamed, scared that the guy spotted them. "You're an eyesore. Get lost," said Zoro, lifting his head a bit to see them. Coby was still screaming until he looks at Luffy, "Luffy trust me. There's no chance you'll survive with someone like that on your crew!" Just then, they heard a rustle. They all turned to look at their right and saw a little girl climbing a ladder with something in her hands. She shushed them before looking at her surroundings as if checking to see if there were any Marines around. Mia watched as the girl put a rope down start climbing down the wall. Coby yelled, "Luffy! We got to stop her! She'll be killed by the Marines or the Demon himself!" When Luffy made no move to try to stop the girl, they watched as she ran with no fear towards the tied up swordsman.

"What do you want?" Zoro irritatedly asked.

Not fazed by his cold attitude to her, she merely smiles, "I thought you might be getting hungry now. So I made you a couple of rice balls." She starts to open the package and presented the swordsman the rice balls that she made.

Mia smiled at the nice gesture before it disappears when a boy wearing a nice suit with a weird haircut, who was also flanked by two Marines, walked into the field.

"Hey look, now there's another weird guy," said Luffy.

Coby sighed in relief, "That's great. He must be with the Marines. Now we know the girl will be safe."

They all watched the interaction as they all talk to one another besides the two Marines that came with the boy. Mia and Luffy silently watch as the boy insulted the girl's rice balls and stomp on it as Coby pitied her. They then heard the boy saying that his dad was none other than Captain Morgan. Just then, they saw one of the Marine throw the little girl over the wall. Quick thinking, Luffy stretched his arms as he caught her, holding her close to him while hitting the ground. Coby ran to them as the two sat up, perfectly fine, and starts checking the little girl for injuries since he knows that Luffy will be alright.

Mia sighed in relief when she saw that the little girl wasn't hurt. Turning her head back, she caught some stuff about a month and Zoro lasting for only 'ten days'. She turned her head when she heard some rustle of clothing, just to see that it was Luffy. "Stay here Mia," said Luffy, patting her on the head. She nudged his hand, telling him silently that she will. Luffy walked towards Zoro, stopping a few feet away from him.

"So I hear you're a bad guy," said Luffy.

Exhausted, Zoro asked, "You still here?"

Ignoring him, Luffy continues, "You're stuck out here for all the world to see and nothing. You really all that strong?"

Mia watches as Luffy takes a couple steps towards him as they chatted for a bit. Swishing her tail, she wonders how long they were going to chat until she tilts her head when she saw Luffy picking up the ruined rice ball and put it into Zoro's mouth. Zoro was eating it as if his life depended on it. They talked a bit more before Luffy walked back towards where they are. Luffy climbed back over the wall to the other side, walking off. Mia stared at his back a bit before turning to look back at Zoro.

Zoro felt that something or someone was watching him. Lifting his head up, he saw that it was a black cat with sapphire like eyes staring right at him. Not once did Mia blink while the both of them were doing a stare off. ' _There's something about him that I can't quite figure out. But something tells me that he would be a great addition to our crew,'_ thought Mia. She was snapped out of her thought when Luffy yelled her name, "Mia! Come on!" Staring back at her captain, she saw that they had stopped a few feet away. Looking back at Zoro, she saw that he was still watching her. "Mia~" Luffy whined. Deciding to end their staring contest, she jumped off of the wall and ran towards them.

"What a weird cat," said Zoro.

They were sitting in an alleyway, Mia back onto Luffy's shoulder. She tried to stretch as much as she could before nuzzling her face into the crook of Luffy's neck. Luffy chuckled because of her whiskers tickling him. He soon turned his attention back to the little girl, "By the way, Zoro said that your rice ball was very good and to say thank you." The girl smiled up at him, "Really?" He nodded, "That's right. He ate every last grain of rice there was." She sighed, "That's great." Coby then spoke up, "I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks that he is." The girl glared at him before shouting, "He's not!" She then went quiet as she has a solemn look, "He's good. Because… He got himself punished for us." This new info caught everyone's attention.

"You're uh… You're making no sense," said Luffy, confused by what she meant. She looked down on the floor, "Sorry. It's that dumb Helmeppo." She then told them of the story of what happened.

"It's been three weeks since that day. Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up. He's being so unfair!" She then starts to cry, "I don't… I don't know how to help him."

Coby sadly looked at her, "I see why you're upset." Just then, there were some crashes coming from inside of the bar. Mia hung on Luffy's shoulder as they all went inside to see what all the commotion was about. There, sitting at a table, was none other than Helmeppo with two Marine's flanking over his shoulder as usual. He was giving orders as if he was the prince of the land, demanding whatever the bar has. "I'm trying to think of something interesting to do as seeing how I'm bored out of my skull here. I suppose I could execute Zoro," laughed Helmeppo.

Hearing this ticked both Luffy and Mia off. Mia was about to get off of Luffy's shoulder to give that damn son a piece of her mind. Until Luffy beat her to it instead. "You! You just hit me!" Helmeppo exclaimed, holding a hand to where Luffy hit him. Luffy was going to punch him again, but not before Coby ran and held him, "Luffy no! You can't hit him!" Mia put her tail on his neck, trying to calm him down a bit. It worked, even if it was just a little.

"This guy is scum!" shouted Luffy.

Still, in disbelief, Helmeppo stared at him, "You actually hit me! I am Captain Morgan's son you know!"

"Yeah, like I care!"

"You'll care after he executes you for this!" shouted Helmeppo.

Angered at his words, Luffy struggled a bit in Coby's hold, "Why don't you just be a man and fight?!" shouted Luffy. Coby tightened his hold on Luffy, "Luffy, just ease off some! Why are you trying to get on the Marines bad side!"

"I've made up my mind."

This statement caught both Coby and Mia's attention. They both looked at him, seeing the determination in his eyes. "Today, Zoro joins my crew," said Luffy. Coby just stood there, shock at his announcement. Mia, on the other hand, noticed that Luffy lost his straw hat. She wondered how that happened, ' _Probably when he ran to punch that idiot Captain's son,'_ she thought.

She looked around for it until she saw that it was a couple feet away from them. Falling off of Luffy's shoulder, she jogged towards the hat. Picking it up with her mouth, she instantly jogged right back towards her captain, leaping back onto his shoulder. She places the straw hat back onto his head before laying back down on his shoulder. Luffy looked at her with a smile that says thanks. She nudged her head under his chin to say you're welcome.

Upon arriving back to Zoro, they both noticed that he was asleep. Mia looked to Luffy, "Should we wake him up?" He nodded and was about to until Zoro woke up with a start. It seemed he didn't notice them until he looked down and saw their shadow. He looked up and saw both Luffy and Mia. His eyes lingered on Mia the longest before looking back at Luffy, "You again? Don't you have things to do?" Luffy merely stared at him, "I'll untie you but only if you promise to join my crew." Mia looked at Luffy, ' _And here I thought he was going to force him. Not negotiate.'_

"Your what?"

Luffy took a couple steps forward just to be at an arm's length away from Zoro, "I run a pirate crew. I'm looking for people to join up."

"No way! I've never stoop to joining up with a criminal. Screw that business," said Zoro, turning his head away.

Not seeing the problem, Luffy put his hands on his hips, "And what's wrong with being a pirate?" Lifting his head to look Luffy directly in the eye, he said, "They're despicable! Like I ever want to join up with one."

"Oh come on. Give me a break. Everyone already knows you as some vicious Bounty Hunter always out for blood."

Not fazed by his words, Zoro replied, "People can say whatever they want about me. But I never done a single thing in my life that I regret." He then smirks, "I will make it through this challenge. And after that, I'll accomplish what I want."

Not liking his answer, Luffy stares at him, "Yeah… that's great." Mia looks up at him as he crosses his arms, facing away from the Pirate Hunter. "But I've already decided that you're going to be on my crew," said Luffy, smiling.

Angry at the straw hat boy's decision, Zoro shouted, "What? You can't do that!"

Luffy ignores him, "I heard you're one of the best swordsmen around." Not denying at his statement, Zoro said, "Well I am! But that idiot Captain's son took mine away."

"Guess I'll just have to go get it back for you," said Luffy.

"What?"

"So if you want your sword. You're just going to have to join my crew!" Luffy said with a huge smile. Mia smiled as she softly shook her head at her Captain's sly words.

"Now you're really pissing me off!" shouted Zoro.

Luffy merely laughs as he starts running to the other direction of the Marine Base. Zoro mumbled something Mia couldn't quite catch until he shouted, "Hey genius! The Base is in the other direction." When Luffy stopped, she instantly knew what he was going to do. So tightly holding onto him, Luffy stretched his arms towards the fence on the other side as he shouted, "Gum-Gum Rocket!"

As Luffy ran to the Base, Mia looks around, wondering where all the Marines were. There were barely any guards around. "Luffy, is this even a Marine Base? There's no here at all," said Mia, still looking around for any Marine's.

Stopping, Luffy put a hand on his hat, "Yeah I know. I need to find that crazy idiot son so I can get Zoro's sword back for him."

They then heard some noises. Wondering where it was coming from, they looked left and right but still couldn't find the source. Hearing a harsh bang, Mia's ears perked up as she looks up at the top of the Marine Base. She tapped Luffy with her tail, "Luffy, it sounds like it's coming from the roof." Looking up as well, Luffy hummed as he listened and could finally hear the commotion.

"It sounds like something is going on up there."

Mia looks at him, "You gonna check it out? There could be a party!" She exclaimed excitedly, wondering if there were food up there. Grinning, Luffy took a step back, "Guess we should check it out!" He then starts to stretch his arm until he was able to grab the edge of the roof. Putting Mia into his shirt, so she wouldn't end up flying off, he shouted, "Gum-Gum… Rocket!"

He started to retract his outstretched arm, sending them flying up to the roof. However, Luffy didn't expect for them to go too far as they went flying past the roof. Seeing ropes wrapped around a giant statue, Mia shouted, "Luffy the ropes!" He saw it as well and quickly grabbed for it, "Got it!" He then pulls them back onto the roof.

What they didn't expect was for the Marines who were holding the ropes, accidentally letting it go, breaking the statue in half. Mia and Luffy stared at it, knowing it was kind of their fault that it broke. Bringing a hand and paw up, they apologized, "Sorry about that." A huge crash was soon heard and Morgan shouted in rage, "Seize him and hold him so I can kill him myself!"

Afraid of his anger, the Marine's saluted as they nervously shouted, "Sir! Right away!"

Helmeppo's annoying voice was then heard, catching Luffy and Mia's attention. They look at him as he shouted to his father, pointing at them. Luffy went up to him, "Hey, it's you!" When Helmeppo looks at him, he screams at how close Luffy was. Mia jumps out of Luffy's shirt as she went to lay back on his shoulder and cover her ears. The idiot son sure can scream like a girl. He kept screaming as he tried to run away but Luffy had a grasp of his shoulder, "I've been looking for you all over the place. You have something I really need to get back." Luffy then starts to drag him to the open door that leads into the Base.

Mia sighs as the idiotic son kept screaming her ears off. Looking up at Luffy as she kept her ears covered with her paws she whined, "Do we really need him? His pathetic screaming is starting to hurt my ears." Luffy smiles at her, "Sorry Mia. But I need him to tell me where Zoro's sword is." She whines as she closes her eyes and pouted.

As he ran through the corridor, Luffy looks down at the screaming boy as he starts to question him where Zoro's sword is. Helmeppo pleaded him to stop dragging him on the floor so he could answer. So when Luffy stopped, he told him that they passed his room already. Annoyed, Luffy turned around to start running again until three Marine's stopped them, guns pointed them.

Mia sighs in relief when the idiotic son finally stops screaming but started laughing when Luffy used him as a shield. Luffy grinned at her, happy that she was having as much fun as he was.

They finally arrived at a white door that has a flower wreath on it and a sign that says "My Room." Opening it, Mia gawked at how girly it was as Luffy smile, "This looks like your room."

"Yeah, a girly one at that," Mia mumbled. Making Luffy laugh.

Looking around, they spotted the sword. "Bingo!" said Luffy as he walks towards it. But there were three instead of one.

"Hold on. There are three here," said Luffy, pointing at them. Wondering which one was Zoro's, he looks down Helmeppo, "Hey weirdo. Which one of these are Zoro's?" But all he got was a fainted guy, unable to answer.

"Guess he passed out."

Mia jumps off of his shoulder as she softly lands on the floor and looks at the swords. She started sniffing them to see which one was the swordsman, but they all smelt like him. Turning her head to Luffy, she was about to tell him that they were all Zoro's until he shouted, "Coby!" He was by the window when he looked down at the field where Zoro was strung. Running, Mia leaps back onto Luffy's shoulder as she looks out the window. Her eyes widen when she saw both Zoro and Coby being aimed by the Marines.

"What are we going to do Luffy?" asked Mia, looking up at him.

Luffy quickly ran to strap all three swords on him and starts to stretch his arms as he backs up from the window. Knowing what he was going to do, Mia grabs a hold of shirt as he shouted, "Gum-Gum Rocket!"

They blasted through the window and shot down to the field. Mia quickly opens her wings as the air pressure threw her off of Luffy's shoulder and into the sky. She watches as Luffy defended the two from the bullets as it stretches his skin. Exclaiming, he shot the bullets right back at them, laughing. Mia giggled at her Captains' antics. Zoro and Coby were staring at him in astonishment.

Flying down to the others, she landed on the post as Zoro questions him, "W-What are you?" Luffy looks back at him as he gives a thumbs up, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro stared at him in disbelief, "You're going to be King of the Pirates? Great, you must be completely out of your rubbery mind. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"King of the Pirates mean King of the Pirates. How could it mean any other than that?" Luffy bluntly answer.

Coby smiled at them, "I was shocked, too! But Luffy is serious! That's how he is! He intends to become the King of the Pirates and obtain the world's ultimate treasure… the One Piece!"

Mia swishes her tail happily when Luffy smiles and hands Zoro's swords to him, "Here's your treasure! Which is yours? I couldn't tell, so I brought three of 'em."

She sweatdropped, forgetting to tell Luffy that all three _were_ his but Zoro answered him, "All three are mine. I use the Three-Sword Style."

Not understanding, Luffy decided to hand it to him, "You'll take 'em, right? If we fight together now, you'll be a government-defying villain! Would you prefer that, or being killed by the navy like this?"

Zoro grinned at him, "What are you, the devil's son?! Well, whatever. I'll be your pirate if I'm just going to die here instead!"

"Hurray! So you'll join my crew?!"

He then starts dancing while still holding onto Zoro's swords, "Alright! Woo-hoo! This is great! Alright!"

"Okay! Now untie these stupid ropes already!"

Giggling, Mia flapped her wings and floated herself over to land back on Luffy's shoulder. Zoro gaped at her.

"W-what the hell kind of cat is that?" he asked Luffy, never seeing a cat with wings in his entire life before.

Mia smiled brightly at him as she brought a paw up, "Mia is Mia! Luffy gave me my name."

"It talks!"

Luffy laughs him, "Yeah, neat right?"

"It's not neat at all! It's weird!"

Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes, "So mean."

Laughing, Luffy went over to the ropes to untie the tied up swordsman while the Marines were still in shock. Gripping onto the knot, he tried to tug it loose while Coby rushed him.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

He pouted, "Damn! These knots are tight!"

"Hey! Quit wastin' time!" shouted Zoro, panicking from seeing the Marines getting their bearings together.

Mia turned her head to the Marine's when she heard Captain Morgan shout, "No matter _who_ they are, everyone who opposes me gets executed! If guns won't work, then chop them to death!"

Both Zoro and Coby looked over to the Marines, who are now armed with swords, running at them. While the two were in a panic, Luffy paid them no attention as he rubs the back of his head, "Huh, that's weird! It got tighter instead!"

"Give me a damn sword!" Zoro shouted, his patience on the idiot captain running out.

"Luffy," said Mia, turning the boy's attention to her. She walked on Luffy's arm as she brought a claw up, "I'll do it."

He smiles, giving her the okay as he stretched his arm straight.

"Wait, your claws won't be big enough to cut through these ropes!" Zoro shouted.

Instead of answering, she proved him wrong when she extended her claws. A wave black shadow misted over her paw, creating the claws longer and sharper. With a swing of her paw, she cut the ropes on both sides in the nick of time when Coby shouted their names.

Unsheathing all three swords, Zoro stopped the Marine's in their swings, protecting the three.

Luffy shouted in amazement, "So cool!"

He glared at the Marine's behind him, "Move and you're dead."

His words scared them, making Mia laugh. Luffy smiles down at her as put her back on his shoulder. The both of them look back to the swordsman when he spoke, "I'll be a pirate. I promise you that. I'm officially a criminal, now that I've fought the navy. But I'll tell you this right now. I'm only going to fulfill my ambition!"

"Ambition?" asked Luffy.

"To be the world's greatest swordsman! If I wind up having to give that up, you'd better accept responsibility and apologize to me!"

Smiling, Luffy agrees, "The world's greatest swordsman? That sounds great! The King of the Pirates would need no less than that on his crew!"

Mia nodded, "Yeah! And he's a really cool swordsman too!"

"You sure talk big. At this point, whether it's as a criminal or whatever else, I _will_ spread my name throughout the world!"

They turned their attention back to the situation back at hand when Captain Morgan shouted, "What're you standing around for? Slaughter them this instant!"

His harsh orders made the Marine's jump, frightened of what they would do to him. But also scared that the swordsman would keep his word and really will kill them.

Bringing his leg back, Luffy warned him, "Duck, Zoro!"

Wondering what he was going to do, Zoro heed his warning and duck as Luffy swung his leg at the Marine's behind him, "Gum-Gum Whip!"

His leg stretched, kicking all of the Marine's away while Captain Morgan gaped at what he did.

Coby shouted in excitement, "Y-you did it! Incredible!"

Standing back up, Zoro asked, "What the hell are you?"

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit!" answered Luffy.

"Gum-Gum Fruit?"

He then turns his eyes to Mia, "Than what about the cat? Is it the same as you considering it has wings."

Luffy's face scrunched in confusion before looking at the quiet cat still on his shoulders, "I dunno."

She pouted, "How rude. I was born this way! And who you calling 'It'! Mia's a female!"

Their attention was turned to the Marine's when they heard Captain Morgan's shout, "This is a direct order! Everyone who spouted weakness just now… must now shoot themselves in the head! I have no need for weakling soldiers!" To show them that he was serious, he brought up his ax arm close to his face.

Zoro quickly went into an offensive position, "These troops are mental!"

His eyes widen when he felt Luffy rushed past him, running straight towards the Marine Captain.

"Luffy! Crush these Marines!" Coby shouted.

Running past the Marines, Luffy threw a punch at the Marine Captain, who stopped it with his axed arm. A black blur was quickly seen at the corner of his eyes. Moving his head to the side, Morgan almost could've had his head cut off if he was a bit too slow. Looking at what the black blur was, his eyes widen when he saw that it was the cat that was on Luffy's shoulder.

Mia floated in the air behind him. She watched him with dark slit blue eyes as her long black claws dripped with a bit of blood. Seeing that, he felt something trickle down his cheek. Bringing a hand up to touch it, he pulled it back to see blood. His blood.

"Mia," Luffy called out, turning her attention to him.

She looked at him, his eyes ordering her silently. Knowing that this was his fight, she retracted her claws, nodding at him, and flew herself over to Zoro. She landed on his shoulder, sitting as she watched the fight that is about to happen.

The swordsman looked at her. He had no problem with her sitting on his shoulder, it's just… she intrigued him. Pushing the thought away, he returns his attention back to the battle at hand.

Morgan, angry that nothing is going his way and getting cut by a mere cat, took his coat off and threw it somewhere behind him, "Rankless, low-status bums have no right whatsoever to defy me! I am Navy Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meetcha!" Luffy answered back bluntly.

Anger by his lack of fright, he swung his ax arm at him, "Die!"

They watched as Luffy dodged Morgan's every attack and pummel him straight to the ground. As he stood over the downed Captain, punching him, a new voice from behind them made them turned around.

"Hold it, Straw Hat! Check _this_ out!"

Being on Zoro's shoulder made Mia having no choice but to lose her sight on Luffy and onto the new threat that was behind them. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the idiot son of the Captain, holding a gun to Coby's head. His legs shaking in fright.

"I said hold it! Are you stupid?! Pay attention! I have a hostage here!"

Zoro stopped Luffy from hitting Captain Morgan when he called out to him, "Hey."

Letting go of the Marine Captain, Luffy looked over at the new threat.

"If you value this guy's life, don't move! One move and I'll shoot!" shouted Helmeppo.

Scared, Coby looked at Luffy to see what he would do but when the straw boy only smiled brightly at him, he remembered his conversation with the boy yesterday. Stopping his shaking, he shouted, "Luffy! I don't want to get in your way! Even if it means dying!"

"Yeah, I know!" Luffy happily said, getting an arm ready to swing. "Give it up, stupid son! Coby really is ready to die!"

Seeing him walking towards him, Helmeppo threatened fearfully, hoping it to stop the straw boy in his step, "Don't move! I told you not to shoot! I-I'll shoot!"

He froze in fear when he saw a huge cat-like shadow coming from behind the three until Coby's shout snapped him out of it.

"Behind you!"

Knowing that he will be fine, Luffy paid no heed to the threat that was behind him as he continues to ready his arm, "Gum-Gum…"

Raising his axed arm up above him, Morgan shouted, "I am Navy Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan!"

Extending her claws, shadows appeared around her claws once more as both she and Zoro got ready to defend their Captain's back. So when they saw the man start to swing his ax arm down at the same time when Luffy threw his punch, they both quickly slashed him. Zoro landed behind with his swords in front of him while Mia retracted her claws while floating in the air.

"Nice Zoro. Mia," said Luffy, retracting his arm back to normal length.

Mia flew herself to lay back on her Captain's shoulders as she nuzzled under his chin. Grinning, the boy patted her head before turning to look at his new crewmate.

Zoro looked at him over his shoulder, "My pleasure, Captain."

Putting his swords away, the three turned back to the Marine's at hand when they started talking among themselves.

"Captain Morgan's been beaten!"

"Unbelievable!"

"These guys are insane!"

Watching carefully what they were going to do next, Zoro spoke up, "If anyone else wants to catch us, come forward!"

"Yeah! Yeah! We'll take you all on!" Mia shouted with a smile, earning a laugh from Luffy.

The Marine's all looked at each other before smiling and threw their weapons and hat into the air, celebrating.

"Hurray!"

"We're free!"

"Yahoo!"

"Morgan's reign is over!"

"Hurray for the Navy!"

Confused, Luffy asked, "Huh? Everyone's happy their Captain's been beaten…"

"Everyone was just afraid of Morgan!" Coby shouted, finally understanding the whole situation.

Mia sighed in disappointment, "Aw ~! Does that mean no more fighting?" She then pauses for a few seconds before perking back up, "Wait! Does that mean there will be food to celebrate?!"

Just as she said that Zoro ended up collapsing onto the ground.

Afraid that he might have gotten hurt, Coby quickly asked, "What's wrong, Zoro?! Are you hurt?!"

Opening his eyes, he tiredly answered, "I'm… hungry…"

/

Going back to the town, they all went back to Rika's mother's restaurant. Both Luffy and Coby helped carry the hungry swordsman while getting there. And now, here they are, finishing stuffing their faces with delicious food.

Finishing his last plate, Zoro sat back in his seat, patting his now full stomach, "I'm stuffed! I was definitely at my rope's end having not eaten for three weeks!"

Looking at him, Luffy took the fork out of his mouth, "Huh? You're finished already?"

"How the heck can you have a bigger appetite than me?!" asked Zoro, pointing at the pile of plates next to the boy when he sees that he is still going at it. He then looks down at Mia who was eating just as much as Luffy on the table. "And for someone so small, you sure eat a lot!"

Looking up at him, she chewed her mouth filled meat before swallowing, "That's because unlike you. I've gone _two months_ without eating." And with her answer, she went back to eating.

He looked at her in disbelief, "Two months?!"

Rika, her mother, and Coby, all laughed from the bar area. Smiling, Luffy patted Mia's head, "It tastes good! Right, Mia? Coby?"

Looking at her Captain, Mia nodded her head with a mouthful before going back to finishing up her food.

Coby smiled apologetically at Rika's mother, rubbing the back of his head, "Thank you for treating me to food, too…"

She smiled down at him, "It's no problem! The town _has_ been saved after all!"

Rika walked up to their table, petting Mia on the head, who had finished eating her food and is now full and tired. Smiling, she looks up at Luffy, "You really are amazing!"

"Yep, I am! And I'm gonna be even more amazing! 'Cause I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy happily replied. He then looks down at Mia and turned his head to Zoro, "And I even have a crew!"

Now that he mentions about the crew, Zoro was curious and asked, "So, how many others have you gathered beside me?"

Taking a bite of his food, Luffy looked at him, a bit confused by what he meant.

"You said you were in the middle of gathering a crew. To be King of the Pirates, you must have a good number gathered."

Swallowing, Luffy answered, "Just you and Mia."

"Huh?! Then…" Zoro shockingly asked, pointing at the two of them and then himself.

"Yep! Just us three!" Luffy happily replied, petting a sleepy Mia on the head, who nuzzled into his hand.

Getting over his shock, Zoro asked, "We're gonna call just us three a pirate crew?"

"What's wrong with that? We _are_ strong!"

Mumbling, Mia spoke happily from the petting that she was receiving, "Yeah, yeah~ And we can keep all the butt-kicking to ourselves~ The more the merrier~"

Ignoring her, Zoro continues, "What about a ship? Where's your pirate ship?"

Luffy pointed out the window with a fork full, "There."

Getting up from his seat, Zoro looked in disbelief, " _That?_ "

"We'll have a ship _this_ big before long!" Luffy exclaimed, stopping his petting as he demonstrates how big the ship will be with his arms.

Laughing, Zoro looks back at him, "And how's that?"

His question was ignored when Luffy started to fantasize about the ship, "And I'd like a pirate flag, too! Yeah! Yeah, yeah! So cool!"

Sitting up, Mia smiles up at him, "Oh, oh! I hope we have a really tall mast! I like sleeping in high places!"

Zoro facepalmed at the two's ridiculousness. Coby smiled sheepishly at him, "I think Luffy was born without any sense of planning. As for Mia, I think she's just being a cat."

Mia dramatically gasped at him, "How rude. I'm not just being a cat. I am a cat." She then flicked her tail and faced away from him with her nose in the air.

The swordsman grumbled, "Did I really make this guy my captain? And the cat is just as worse as him."

Smiling at him, Luffy reassures him, "Well, we'll get more crew members before long!"

"Hey, hey! Where are you guys gonna go to now?" asked Rika, curious about where they were going.

Looking down at her, Luffy excitedly answered, "Isn't it obvious?! The Grand Line!"

Everyone turned their head to Coby when they heard him spit out his drink, "You still only have three members! There's no way you can go there! No way! No way! No way!"

Not understanding why he was freaking out, Rika asked, "Is the Grand Line that terrible of a place?"

"Naturally!" said Coby. He then explains what the things that he heard about it and it being a pirate graveyard ever since Gol D. Roger's proclamation about the One Piece.

They all turned their heads when Rika's mother spoke, "I've heard from patrons before… that whoever enters the Grand Line never comes out alive…"

Yawning, Mia stretched her feline body before jumping and making herself comfortable on Luffy's head, while laying on the hat, as she listens to them talk.

"But the One Piece is somewhere there, so we're going there!" said Luffy, not at all scared of the stories told about the Grand Line. It, in fact, excited him, even more, to go on an adventure towards it.

Tapping the brim of Luffy's hat, Mia looked down at him with a smile, "Yeah, and we're going to have lots and lots of adventures!"

Grinning up at her, Luffy scratched behind her ear before looking at Zoro when he spoke, who sat back in his chair, leaning on it, "Guess it can't be helped!"

Coby shot out of his seat when he heard the carefree tone of the swordsman, "Not you too, Zoro?!"

"What's it matter? You're not going, are you?"

Mia looked over at the pudgy boy, who was caught off guard by Zoro's question. He was silent for a bit before answering quietly, "N-no, but I'm worried about you! Is that so wrong?! Luffy and I… e-even Mia… haven't known each other long, but we _are_ friends! Right?"

Smiling at him, Luffy replied, "Yeah! We're gonna part ways, but we'll always be friends!"

Mia nodded while swishing her tail from side to side, "Luffy's right! We'll always be friends no matter what!"

Relief at their reply, Coby looked down at the floor in front of him, smiling, "Since I was a little kid, I've never had friends… Much less anyone who would fight for my sake… But more than anything, I never tried to fight for anything…"

Looking back up at them, he gave them a determined look, "But you three taught me how to live for my beliefs! I've decided to make my childhood dream come true! I want to join the Marines!"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself, then?" said Zoro.

Coby looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

He continues, "Even if you were just a chore boy, you _did_ spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship."

Finally understanding on where he was coming from, Coby became speechless while Zoro finished, "Don't underestimate the Marine's info-gathering skills. If they find out about that, you'll never get to join."

"N-now that you mention it…" Coby started but was cut off when the door to the restaurant opened.

"Pardon me!"

Everyone turned their head to see the Marine's outside while one of then came waltzing into the building. The Marine stopped in front of them, "Is it true that you are pirates?"

Without any hesitation, Luffy bluntly answered with a smile, "Yeah. We gained a member and became a pirate group just now!"

"We appreciate that you saved our base and this town from that tyrant! However, now that we know you are pirates, in the name of the navy, we cannot stand by quietly!"

Silence followed for a few seconds afterward until the Marine finally announced what he had to say, "You will leave this town at once!"

This announcement caught all of the townspeople by surprised, even Rika and her mother.

"Out of obligation, we will refrain from contacting headquarters."

When they finally registered his words, one of the town folks spoke up, "Hey, marine guy! How can you talk like that?!"

"Even you guys were subdued and terrified of Morgan!"

"We owe these people our lives!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

A loud commotion than started rioting outside. Not seeing what the big deal was, Mia tapped the brim of Luffy's hat again. Knowing what she was asking, he patted her on the head before starting to get up from his seat, "Well, guess we should go!"

He then turns to Rika's mother, who was still standing behind the bar, "Thanks for the food, lady!"

Mia raised a paw as she smiled at her, "Yeah! Thank you very much! It was delicious!"

"You guys are leaving already?" asked Rika, not wanting them to go yet. But knew that she can't stop them because of the Marines.

Luffy looked down at her as he heaved a sack of food over his shoulder, "Yeah."

Getting up from his seat too, Zoro heaved his swords over his shoulders and the two started walking towards the exit of the building. Mia made herself comfortable on Luffy's hat while she watched the two walked closer to the exit.

Before they could make it outside, however, they stopped when the Marine spoke to Coby, who still had his back turned to him, "Aren't you part of their crew?"

"Eh? I…I'm…" Coby stuttered in fright, not knowing how to answer him.

The two started walking again but was stopped by the Marine, "Hold it! Well? Is he?!"

Feeling Luffy move a bit, Mia was about to lift her head to see what he was going to do until she felt his hand on her head. She started purring when she felt him scratch her behind her ear.

Just by that one touch, Mia understood instantly by what he wanted. Once he stopped his scratching, she nuzzled on his hand before standing on his head and leaping to stand on Zoro's shoulder. The swordsman gave her his attention for a few seconds before looking back at the scene. The two watching.

Turning to the marine, Luffy grinned, "I know what he's done until now."

Coby quickly turned around when he heard the straw boy's words. Shock and fear of what he is about to say.

Dropping the sack of food onto the ground, Luffy started to demonstrate with his arms while he explained, "There was this _really_ fat pirate lady, I think her name was Ahiruda."

"Pfft!" Mia snickered, looking the other way from Luffy and them as she silently laughed, hearing Luffy called Alvida a duck.

Luffy heard her and smiled at her from the corner of his eyes before starting to walk forward towards Coby as he continues, "And she had this iron club. Man, she was an ugly hag!" Stopping next to the pudgy boy, he started poking him on the head, "And for two whole years, this guy was her-"

He didn't get to finish as Coby quickly punched him before he could finish. Both Mia and Zoro smirked at the reaction that Luffy wanted out from the pink haired boy.

Smiling from the punch, Luffy readied a punch of his own, "Now you've done it, you bastard!" Throwing his fist, he started punching Coby, "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"

"Stop that!" the Marine shouted. "We won't allow you to cause any more trouble in this town!"

Mia turned her head to look at Zoro, "We should stop him."

Clicking his tongue, Zoro knew that she was right. So when he started to walk towards his captain, Mia jumped off from his shoulder to jog over to the fallen hat. Grabbing Luffy by the back of his shirt, he pulled him a bit away from Coby to stop him, "Hey! You've gone too far. That's enough."

Once Luffy ceased his punching, Coby collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily from the beating. The marine pointed at them, "It's very clear that you guys aren't crewmates! Now leave this town at once!"

Picking up the hat with her mouth, Mia jogged over to Luffy, who grinned down at her. He picked her up into his arms and grabbed his hat from her, putting it back onto his head. Standing back up, he went to grab the dropped sack of food, heaving it over his shoulder, before leaving the building, Mia still within his arm. Getting a bit out of his grip, Mia looked over at Coby from Luffy's unoccupied shoulder and smiled at him. She waved a paw at him when she saw him lift his head off from the ground to look at them before settling herself back into Luffy's arm.

/

As they made it back to the harbor, Zoro decided to speak up, "That was a pretty lame act. Wouldn't be shocked if they saw through it."

Luffy chuckled, "Coby'll handle the rest on his own now. I just know it."

"It's a nice way to leave, though," said Mia, looking up at the two.

Zoro smirked at her, "Yeah, being unable to turn back 'cause everyone hates you- it's pirate-like!"

Putting Mia down as he threw the sack of food onto the boat, Luffy laughed while taking off the rope that held their boat from going adrift, "That's true!"

"Luffy!"

The three turned to the voice, just to see Coby, Rika, and her mother. Coby saluted to them, "Thank you! I'll never forget all you've done for me!"

"I've _never_ heard of a pirate being thanked by a marine…" said Zoro.

Laughing, Luffy jumped into the boat with Zoro not too far behind. Mia leaped onto the Luffy's shoulder as they unfurl the sail, catching the wind and setting off into the great wide sea.

Turning back to Coby, Luffy waved his arms at him, "Let's meet again sometime, Coby!"

"See ya!" Mia shouted, spreading her wings wide and waving them.

As they waved them good-bye, the three smiled when they saw all of the Marine's saluted to them.

Once they were far away to be seen, Luffy ran towards the front of the boat, holding his hat down as he smiled at the setting sun, "Alright! Our pirate crew finally sets sail!"

"Looks like some pretty good adventures'll be waiting for us," said Zoro.

Mia smiled excitedly, "Yeah! Lots and lots of adventures!"

Luffy smiled at her before looking back in front of him, "I _will_ be King of the Pirates!"

"And I'm going to get to see it happen!" Mia shouted, a paw raised.

Wondering, Zoro asked Luffy, "You really seem obsessed about this King of the Pirates thing. Is there some sorta reason for it?"

"No reason. It's just…" Luffy replied.

Mia looked up at him, wondering the same thing.

"It's just?" asked Zoro.

"I swore to a certain man that… someday I would gather a great crew, find the world's greatest treasure, and become King of the Pirates!" Fixing his hat onto his head, he smiled, "This straw hat knows!"

Smiling in understanding, Zoro looks up at the sky, "I see…"

Taking in a lungful of air, Luffy expelled it by bellowing out, "Alright! Let's go! Set sail for the Grand Line!"

"Yeah!" Mia shouted, laughing.


End file.
